Trapped
by sherlytookthetardis2
Summary: Cas is trapped in a loveless marriage with Meg and thinks he has no chance of escape. Until he meets Dean and can't help but fall hopelessly in love with the man the universe has thrown at him. Destiel Cas/Dean Sam/Jess Cas/Meg (hinted)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My old account Sherlytookthetardis got hacked so I'm uploading my story back on to here. Hope everyone can find it again and maybe some new people find it to.**

Dean slammed close the door of baby and carried the heavy tv box with his strong arms towards the large house in front of him. He nocked at the door patiently waiting for it to be answered. When the tall man answered the door Dean found himself completely shocked by the beauty of this man. He had stop himself from throwing him against the wall and kissing the guy until he couldn't breath. "Ah, you're here with the Tv," the man said, stepping aside so Dean could enter. "Yes, sir," Dean followed the guy into the living space. He looked around the room, noticing the strict layout of the furniture. He didn't think it suited the guy, he was better than that. "You really don't have to call me sir, Castiel is just fine," Castiel replied. Dean smiled, the name suited him. Dean stepped forward to begin installing the tv. He explained what he was doing as he did it,listening to Cattel's hums everysooften. When he was done Dean told Castiel that if he had any products he needed updating he could do that for him. "Yes, I actually have a computer my wife uses, when she's working at home. She gets quite stressed when it's slow. So I thought that maybe if it was faster she could get through her work faster and we could spend more time together," he said with a sad smile. Dean nodded, understanding Castiel difficult situation. As Dean was finished up installing the software that would make the computer run faster than it would have without, Castiel said, "sometimes I don't see her for days, she works so much." Dean clasped Catiels shoulder, "it's okay Cas, I understand," he said in a soft voice, wanting nothing more than to kiss away the man's troubles. "Dean…" "I know…I should go Cas, I'm sorry," he said quickly gathering his things and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N the biggest thanks to anyone who read the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This one is some good brother time!**

As he drove home, Dean's knuckles held onto the steering wheel so tightly that they turned white. He drowned out his thoughts with the sound of the radio. He couldn't stop replaying his meeting with Castiel over and over again. The images of that tall, beautiful man just wouldn't leave his mind. At least when Dean got home he could get drunk and pass out of the sofa

Dean was about to open his first beer when the annoying sound of his phone ringing filled the silence. He reluctantly stood up from where he was crouched in front of the ridge, and picked up his phone. It was Sam. "Hey, Sam!" he said, trying his best to sound cheery, but everything just came out breathlessly. "Hey, Dean. You okay?" Sam asked. He was always so concerned for his little brother, no matter how Dean tried to convince him other whiles. "I'm fine Sammy, always am." Dean could literally here Sam rolling his eyes down the phone. "Right, well I was wondering if you wanted to go out anywhere tonight. Jess is out with some work friends so I thought we could do the same," "Yeah, that sounds really good actually, it's r=been too long since we've gone out. Just not the regular spot I don't want to meet dad." "Obviously, you den t make that mistake twice. We should go out of town."

"Yes sounds good, I'm not driving tho and I need a shower so if you can come here and pick me up"

"I'm not stoic, Dean. I'll get and cab. Text me when you're ready." Dean laughed and hurried to the shower taking a cold one because he didn't have time to jack off after his meeting at Cass's house. He the dressed in a flannel and t-sort and some torn jeans before he texted Sam. It wasn't long before Sam showed up on his door with a grin. As they walked back to the cab Sam was already chatting away, whilst Dean's mind immediately wondered to the thoughts of Cas. Dean looked out of the window for the entire journey, remembering the way Ca's hand had felt in his. He was so lost in his own thoughts, that Sam had to have him when they arrived at a bar.

Dean managed to find him and Sam a comfortable booth in the corner of the bar. When the waitress came over to take their orders, Deaf couldn't help but notice her playful glances. Maybe a one nightstand was just what he needed to forget Cas. As she walked away Dean spoke, "she has a nice ass,"

"If you ditch me for her, I will end you,"

"Jeez come and get laid"

Sam mumbled something before he took a drink of his drink. It was then that Jess entered the bar and ran over to Sam. "Sammy" she giggled slurring a bit. Sam grinned his face lighting up as he stood up to greet her "Jess!" Jess giggled hysterically and hugged him. Sam wrapped his arms around her, puling he close. "God you're so drunk" This cause Jess to giggle even more and kissed him as she giggled. "And horny," she whispered in his ear. At that Dean suddenly rose from his seat. He made his way over to the waitress from before. It wasn't long before he found himself heading back to her place…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Some heavy Destiel in this chapter! Hope you lot enjoy this one!**

On what was one a the few days Meg actually got off, she had decided it would be best to host a party in the honour of Christmas. Castiel would have much preferred to do almost anything else, but now the first guests were beginning to arrive so he forced a smile and pretended everything was fine.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror. He had taken his red and green flannel and a black t-shirt under. As well his basic dark blue denim jeans that were very tight. He sighed softly to himself as he then walked out to the taxi where Sam was waiting. "Hey, Dean, thanks for coming with me. Jess had to work, and I hate going to these things alone. Plus, it's a good excuse to get drunk without having to pay." He said with a laugh

"No problem who is it that's hosting?" He asked curious ruffling his hair, trying to make himself look as good as possible. Maybe he could have another nightstand again tonight. Anything to get the thought of Catiels out of his mind.

"Oh it's just a client, no one you would know," Sam informed.

"Okay" Dean said looking down on his hands. He thought about Castiel blue eyes and how beautiful they were. After a few minutes they arrived at Castiel and Meg's house. Sam opened the taxi door and began to walk towards the house. As soon a Dean saw the house he froze. Fuck this couldn't be happening. Anywhere but this. Dean could feel Sam's concerned look, but he didn't meet it. "I've been here before." he explained

"Oh, did you meet, uh what's his name- Oh Castiel. Did you meet him?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, I actually have a crush on him," At that Sam also stopped waking, tuning to give Dean a questioning look.

"You. have a crush on him? You do realise he's married" Dean only nodded "Fuck, Dean! You realise you can't do anything right. This is messed up!"

"You know….by the way…. I'm…. gay…" Dean said slowly, not looking at am.

"Well year I kind of figured with the whole crush on another man thing," Sam said sharing is head "so do you think castle is into you?"

"I don't know Sammy… I wish I knew tho"  
"Talk to him Dean"

"No fucking way!"

"Dean! Talk to him!" Sam instructed firmly before knocking on the door. Meg answered what a fake smile spread across her face. What a bitch, Sam thought, "Hey Meg!"

"Samuel, hello. Who's this?" She asked gesturing towards Dean with a disapproving look.

"He's my younger brother: Jess could' take it."

"Oh she said. Meg stepped aside letting them enter the house. Sam and Dean exchanged a look as they found a good place to stand.

As Sam chatted away, getting more and more drunk with every drink, Dean searched desperately through the room for a sight of Cas. Scam nudged his arm, gesturing towards the table at the far end of the room. "Go get him tiger" he said with a chuckled. Dean nodded and pushed through the crowd to where Cas was stood alone. "Hi, CAS!" Cas grinned widely at him.

"Hello Dean, here let me get you a drink," he insisted handing Dean A beer, "I can't believe you're here!"

Dean chuckled, "You can just thank my brother for having your wife as a client," he said happily. Castile's mood suddenly shifted. At the mention of his wife, he stared to the grown avoiding eye contact with with Dean.

"You okay Cas… have I done something wrong?" Deem asked clearly worried about the attractive Emma.

"NO," Castiel insisted, "It's me! I just don't know wat's wrong with me recently…2  
"We all get like that sometimes Cas"

"No Dean, let me explain. But not here someone might overhear. How about upstairs/" Castiel asked. Dean nodded and let the taller man take him up the stairs. They sat on the edge of the bed pressed together

"Dean, the thing is that I've somehow developed these feelings towards you - and please don't hate me for this, I know I'm a terrible person but I just can't help it. I can't stop thinking about you Dean," Castiel fainted. Dean covered his moth in shock

"I love you too." Dean said before kissing Cas stroll. Castiel gasped before he began to kiss back. Holding onto Dean. Dean moved to kissing Cas' neck, when Cas suddenly pulled back

"Wait, Dean... I can't, my wife, and my family are only downstairs. This is wrong. I can't do this now, not here." "Wait, Dean... I can't, my wife, and my family are only downstairs. This is wrong. I can't do this now, not here." Dean nodded and backed into the wall "I'm sorry...I'm just going to go "he mumbled and opened the door going downstairs trying to find Sam while he held back his tears.

"Dean..." Castiel started before chasing after him, he grabbed Dean's arm, "I can't not see you Dean. I want this, I want you. I just can't do this here," Dean nodded and began sobbing. Castiel held him in his arms supportively. It was a few minutes later that Sam showed up. "What happened?" he asked concerned? "Did he hurt you?"

"H-e d-I-d-not d-o a-n-myth-in I-m just e-m-o-ton-a-l" Dean hiccups looking at Sam. Sam nodded and hugged his brother. "Thanks for being so understanding Sam"

"It's what big brothers are for. You going to be okay?" Dean nodded, "Yeah I'll see you in a second. When Sam left, Dean kissed Cas hard again before giving him is number. "Call me anytime Cas," He then returned to the party to find Cas.

When Dean found Sam he said to him, "So, tell me how things are with Jess. I want details."

Sam turned red, shaking his head, "details? I'm not telling you about mine and Jess's sex life!"

"Jesus calm down I already know your sex life Sammy you're pretty easy to figure out how yours is. Let me see here. You must have a daddy kink and then you also go crazy by hair tugging because who wouldn't with your hair and your sweet spot is right below your left ear because there is always some hickey there " Sam turned even more red, glad when a co-worry walked over.

"Hey Sam man how are you doing? Have you seen any hot chicks here?" Dave asked.

Sam managed to say with a satisfied grin, "I don't know, I guess everyone just seems small to me. " He then turned to Dave, and replied, "uh... Honestly not sure. But I think Tina's here. You two are always flirting. Tonight might be the night."

"Tina's lesbian cause apparently all my flirting is in vain and who's this introduce me Sammy" Dean stiffened. Sammy was his nickname not this pricks nickname. Dean clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. Sam noticed Dean's change of aura, and shot him a look telling him to calm down. "This is my brother, Dean." "Ah the famous Dean. Still living in the dump of apartment or do you live better now?" Dean growled lowly his gaze shooting death glares.

"Dean's actually saving up to owning his own garage," Sam defended, "he's not far off now." "He should really sell his precious car and get a set of nice-" further didn't Dave come until Dean jumped at him starting to punching him. But that was a bad idea. Dave were both stronger and bigger than Dean so he turned them around and punched Dean hard and fast. Dean coughed and whimpered regretting he had jumped at this man in the first place. He felt himself getting dizzy as blood trickled down his chin. Sam pulled Dave away as Dean fell out of crispness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Awe Poor Dean, this chapter is super sad for him….**

Sam stared desperately at Dean's limp body. He quickly shook him awake, staring at his brother un horror. As Dean woke up he tried to stand on all fours, coughing up blood until he whispered and curled into a ball on the floor scared of everything and everyone. Sam wrapped a protective RM around Dean, picking him o from the floor and helloing him into a bathroom. Dean flinched even at Sam's gentle touch, with an acme.

"I-T-H-UR-T-S" he whispered.

"I know, Dean." Sam said as he sat Den own on the bathroom floor and ran the ta over a tale to clean Dean. "It's gunner sting," Sam warned as he dabbed (XD) at the winds. As this happened Castiel rust I too he room, "Dean! Whey happened"

Dean didn't even notice Catiels, he just screamed an ear-piercing scream and trued to move away from Sam's touch." S-T-O-P!" HE sobbed heavily as he cried. Castiel rushed to Dean's side and held his had to try to help him rough the pain. Once abasing Deem dry heaved and threw up on his lap. In response Castiel tried to clean up the vomit. He them went to the medical cabinet and gave Sam all the medicine supplies he would need.

When Dean had passed out from pain again, Meg came unto the room with an angry glare. "What's going on in here?" Castiel stood to attention "Meg, this s Sam's brother. I'm to quite sure what happened UT I was just showing them where the medial supplied are key," Darrell lied.

"Well, clean up after your done," She commanded with a smile neared she left with a slam of the door.

"What a bitch," Dean said with a wince and a hoarse. Castiel sighed before returning to dean.

"Dean you should go to the postural," he suggested, Dean nodded quietly in espouse, "Year I think so because it sees hurt to breathe. "he said as he felt on his bruised theory. Castiel nodded okay let's go.

Castell drove Sam a Dean to the hospital as fast as he could, nut Dean has espy falling UT of consciousness thought he d=journey. When they arrived Sam f=stared firmly NY Deans 'ds ide whilst Castiel talked to some doctors.

In his room, Dean couched and felt blood trickle down his lips.

"Dean! Your awake!" Sam said excitedly. Dean felt his head ache as he attempted to lift it. Rat was when a coco came in to start checking Dean's wounds and doing some analysis. Dean just covered his ears, feeling everything become too much

"Why am here?"

"Wait, how much do you remember? "Sam concerned.

"Mum. I think mum…." Dean trailed off.

"What's the last thing you remembered" Castiel asked faking out.

"I remember… Sammy and me…. Some party?"

"But do you reamer me?" Castiel asked/

Dean turned to hi, "Yeah I remember you, baby…" earn said with a wink.

Castiel grinned "good, I thought you had forgotten me" Dean tried to speak again before the pain hog too much.

"Is this… normally?" Sam asked.

"We need to do a few scans, we will now more later." As the doctor spoke, Dean suddenly began having a seizure. Sam and Cattail were ushered away, eft only to worry

It was a couple of hours later when the doctor returned, looking exhausted.

"What happened?" Sam demanded.

"Dean have some massive injuries from this fight there something in his memory centre of the brain that God damaged. The seizure is still something I can't explain but he will need supervision because he is not right in the head. He is scared of someone might hurting him without himself knowing why" the doctor, said.

"Is there anything you can do?" Sam asked "I Mean there must be something"

"to now I; M Afraid"

"So what do we do?" Sam asked shaking his head slightly.

"Take care of him"

"When can we take him home?"

"Now," This caused Sam to grin. He and Castiel returned to Dean's room, packed his bags and headed to the car.

"You should stay with me and JESs, at least for a few days. We've got the spare room. You can stay there," Sam said. It was more of a command than a suggestion so Dean knew not to fight it.

"Alright, but you should' even let me in that house you kinky bastard," he teased with a laugh that hurt slightly.

The sound of Dean's laughed only faded when the hill sound of Sam's pone echoed throughout the car. As Sam picked it up he realised that he'd already missed five calls from her.

"Hey Jess, stop freaking out he's fine. We're on our way home now. He's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Thank G-OD!" she sobbed. She was hysterical and tried to berth slowly "I though something had happened to your babe"

"Shush, No I'M fine Jess. I'll be home soon" Sam promised.

"Cam we cuddle?" she sobbed out.

"Yeah, nanny never letting you go" he said sincere

Jess nodded feeling better.

"Just come home soon," she said, "I missed you…"

As Sam and Jess spoke, Dean stared at Castiel hoping they could have that someday.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry U missed a chapter last week… so to ace it up I'm going to be uploading toe chapters today!11!**

That night, Dean delay in Sam and Jess' soared bedroom. Well, at least he tried to sleep, but it never came to him. So Dean stared at the walls all night thinking things over, eventually getting up and heading downstairs was well past 8am before the distant sound of Sam running down the stairs filled the silence.

"Dean? What are you doing up this early? You realise it's 8am not 8pm right?" Sam joked, with a lazy smile spread over his face.

"I. Well I didn't exactly sleep last night." Dean admitted

"Dude! Why?" Sam asked in shock

"Too many… thoughts…" Dean tailed off, only growing Sam's curiosity. He stared fawn at his hands as he mumbled.

"Dean, don't give me that crap! Just tell me, I'M YOUR BROTHER I deserve to know what thoughts re seeping you up all night, "Sam demanded, he would get to the bottom of whatever Dean was hiding no matter what, he always did.

"Fine! Suicidal is that what you want to hear? You want to hear that every time I see my own reflection I want to up because I look disgusting cause I'm a fag " Dean shouted throw Sam's eyes widened as he quickly made his way closer to Dean. "Dean that's not true. Being gay doesn't make you disgusting, okay? I know what dad used to say... But he was wrong. He was a dick and he was wrong. He doesn't know shit, Dean. You're not disgusting,"

Dean shook his head "I'm disgusting and I've make out with a married man that's wrong! And disgusting "he cried. As Dean's voice became lode, jess woe up. She changed into one of Sam's shirts n made her way downstairs.

"What's going on" She asked locking from Sam to Dean. Jess' question was left gored.

"Dean, it's oaky, we're going to sort this all out. I promise!"

Dean shook his head, running from the room in tears. Sam immediately followed hi.

"Dean, where are you going? You're in no stare to leave. Jest stay and we can talk it all through" Sam said desperate for Dean to stay.

"I just want him to be mine" Dean cried.

Sam take over o him and wrapped his arms around Dean, "I know, Dean, I know," he said soothingly. Out OF his exhaustion, Dean fell asleep in Sam's arms. Sam carried Dean back up the stairs, and put him to bed. When he returned back downstairs, Jess gave Sam a questioning look.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" She asked.

Sam sighed, but nodded, he slowly explained the events of the past few days to JEs.s. WHhen he was done, Jess wiped away a few tears that had formed in her eyes over the unfortunate situation. "Poor Dean," she mumbled.

"He'll be okay, jess, I'll make sure of that much." Sam said finally. Adder a second of silence, Jess curled up on Sam's lap. "On a happier note, I AXTALLY HAVE A couple of news for you." she said with a grin.

"The first one is that in June…. You're going to be a dad!"

Sam's face suddenly lit up, "I'm going to be… Oh my God!" Jess nodded and kissed him softly with a giggle. "How long have you known?"

"Like three months now…" she explained. Sam gasped "How have you hidden it for long?"

"Jess gilled overrides shirts" he said with a giggle. Jess pulled up the shirt to show a slight baby bump. Sam ran his hands over the stomach

"You're amazing," he said, kissing her again. Jess giggled into the kiss. Suddenly, Dean's nappy situation Waa forgotten as the newly married couple shared their moment of pure happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N time for my reedition chapter. Promise I'll be on time next week!**

After the happy news had sunk in, Jess went upstairs to nap, being pregnant was tiring work. Whilst Dean and Jess were both asleep, Sam thought it would be best for him to begin making dinner so it would be ready when they woke up. It was an hour later when all the food was ready, Sam had made extra because tonight was a night were celebrating. Sam jigged up the stairs two at a time. He kissed Jess' forehead before gently waking her, before he went to wake Dean up. Once everyone was awake the three of them went to the dining room. As soon as thaw food was served, Jess began to eat in rage portions, ignoring Dean's questioning stare.

"Do you think we could tell Dean now?" Sam asked hopefully, he just wanted to tell the world has happy news.

"You tell him, I'm too hungry," Jess Sid through another mouthful of foo, and a giggle.

Sam ginned," Okay, well the news is that Jess is regnant!" Sam placed his hand supportively on Jess's knee.

2OMG I'm henna be an unclke?1 Sam nodded, getting up to hug Dean,

"The baby is due in August, so not too far off!"

Dean forgot everything he had said earlier that same day, right now he was happy beyond belief. He smiled so widely it hurt has jaw but he didn't care.

A few days of happy blissed passed until Dean came rusting into the family room one morning. "Cas texted!" he eyed in delight. HE shaved the phone into Sam's hands, letting him read the message for himself.

"Dean that's great! So he wants to see you!" Dean nodded

"I've lured for him to come ore later!"

Sam nodded, he understood what that meant, "okay, ME and less will stay out your way,"

"Thanks, Sam!" Dean said with a happy sigh.

It was a few hours later that there was a tap to the doo, Cas was here. Dean was hiding way in his room, feeling nervous. Jess answered the door will an ear smile.

"Hello, Catiels, nice to meet you aghain,2 she said politely, letting as into their home.

The two of them exchanged small talk for a while, before Jess left Cas upstairs to Dean's room. She opened the door unnoticed to Dean. Deaf had beam stud staring at himself in the mirror.

"Do I look okay?" He said accidently out loud as he prodded at himself.

"You look amazing Dean." Cas answered for him. As spin as he heard Cass's voice, Dean spun around and thaw himself toy his arms.

"Cas!" he said with a happy shout. The two off them hugged for a long while finally feeling peaceful together. When hey parted from the hug, the two of them crashed lips, luckily Jess had left the room a while ago. The kiss quickly became Moe heated, and the next thing Dean knew he had been thrown down to the bed, Cas on top of him…

Downstairs, Sam and Jess tried to block out the noise, eventually giving up and going out for a long walk away from the true lover's upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/M as promised I'M updating on time this week here enjoy!"""!**

After staying the night with Dean, Cas woke up early in the morning. He Saud goodbye to Dean, kissing him softly, not really wanting to go at all. Bit how had no choice, he wool have to go back and face his wife. As Castiel walked down the stairs Sam was in the kitchen and ran up to him.

"Hey, Castiel, solo how way your sty?" HE SAID THE TEASING IN HIS VOICE THICK.

Castiel blushed deeply, realising that Sam must have heard them. "It AS…. PLEASNANT. Thank YOU for letting me stay, I t Emona s a lord."  
"It just make suet to soundproof the walls for net time," Sam said with a chuckled, "just know that you're welcome here any time Meg NE comes a handful."

Castiel looked way from Sm out of shame. "She's not they bad really. I'm ghee one having the affair, she's one nothing wrong," he said his voice al-knit slightly higher than a whisper.

"Oh Castiel…. see s worse…test me…. the things I've seen her do, and the things she has signed…" Sam said with a shudder.

"That doesn't dompt stop be feeling so guilty tho Sam,"

"Just leave her…. Should feel biter for it," AM axis d softy.

"Ire's more complicated that than…."

Sam stared at him in confusion for a moment.

"We… we have a daughter. Her name is Clair, she's seven am I love her more than anything. I fi leave beer now, I know Meg is going to do everything in her power to make sure I don't see my daughter again," Castiel said in a soft but still sexy voice. A small tear formed in his eye as he thought about losing his daughter.

"I won't let that happen!" Sam promised, "I CAN hel0 you get full custody!"

"Sam, I could never afford to pay you for this, you can't, Meg co trolls all the mom rue," Castiel said abounding defeated.

"Not when… not when I change things in the papers," Dam said quietly, he shouldn't' be doing this, but it was for Cs as the guy made Dean s happy.

"You-you can for hat?" Castiel asked.

Sam nodded "YAH, she trusts me,"

Suddenly, Cas had filled Sam into a warm embrace. The man who a few weeks ago would have avoided contact with others at every cost imaginable, was now hugging Sam tightly. He grinned at the taller man "Tankman to chi Sam!"

Sam smiled hugging him back, "Now hurry home," he said brightly. Castiel nodded at him, he adjusted his collar to hide a mark forming on his neck and eft.

Catiels walked home, shoe could spend endless time in that dreaded place. He also k we that his daughter would be homes in a few hours, so he went to a toy store and bought her a present. He loved his daughter more than anything in the world and would do whatever it takes to keep her safe and happy, and ore importantly it him. He hated tho think what wold happen if it was up to Meg TO raise her alone. She would take his beautiful and kind daughter, and turn into a monster. There was no way Cas would le tot happen. They would get through this.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Feeling happy with the feedback I've been getting from all of you. It means a lot to me.**

After Castiel had left that moaning, dean went back to sleep, only to wake up a few hours later in desperate need of s hour. As the warm water run over is body he thought back over what had happened last night and all his sweet memories with the man he oved so dearly. He sighed happily, rubbing shampoo thigh his short hair. When Dean had danced his shower how got changed into some jeans and a shirt Cas had left over. It was too small on Dean, Cas was taller that he was and more muscled.

Dean made his way down the stairs, surround by the smell of Cas. He made himself a sandwiches and was stat the table eating when Jess care burton gin, dragging Sam along with her with a giggle.

"So…. How was it?" she giggled

Dab arched and eyebrow "fucking awesome!" he almost yelled

Jess giggled "Yepa we could hear that, but details? I need the detail!"

Sam's eyes widened What the FUCK? "Jess! Let's not. I really prefer to not have any details,"

"Pleasure…." She begged with a slight giggle as she gave him the popup eyes.

Sam's eyes rolled "Please let's not have a detailed explanation of Dean's sex life,"

"We have SEX!" Hess sedated!

"Yes, and I don't sit down with Delanson hell him al about it, later," am argued back at her

Jess folded her arms "Jesus, okay Mr GRUMPU" SAE WALKED OUT of ye kitchen.

"jess," S am said getting up and following her out pf the kitchen.

Jess simply ignored imp, she put on her shoes and their favourite jacket. £" I'm foxing for a walk!" Hose slammed the door after held.

Sam sighed earning against the door. Safe rally of these years together, Sam knew that it was [rally best to just let her go. If he went after her now, weed make things worse, and she'd probably end up sleeping t her sisters out of anger].

Jess walked alone for a while until she found a beautiful bench to sus herself onto. So hadn't noticed someone sit down, until she heard Gabe's strong voice.

"Jess what are you doing out her in only a spring jacket, its -15 degrees' fare height

Jess sniffled slightly, wiping away her tears speedily. "It's nothing…." She mumbled

"Hun, don't lie me," Gave said taking her hand into his.

Jess wrapped her arm arid him simply crying sobbing into his shoulder. Gabe just hugged her and let her cry it out.

"I-I- 'M – GSOORY-GABE it's set—tepid," she sobbed, her tears soaking his t-sort.

"Tell me all bow it, hon," He said in a gentle voice.

"Me and- and Sammy we had a stupid fight," age dmur3d

"now was it those darn hormones spooking again?" he asked brushing a hair out of her face

Jess nodded quietly "I just count help it," she said looking at the man who towered several feet above her small figure.

Gabriel continued to talk f=to Jess for hours before he had to end home. Jess took in a d pep breathe a duded mightily. Jess was left AONE before she shivered and began to heed back home, both hungry and freezing. Jess severed trying to cover her small gigue, even with thaw baby bump with the summer jacket she was wearing. Her lips were blue and she could swear one of her toes was a minute way from falling off. This was the exact that some blindingly brought headlights drove past her before suddenly stopping. The out of an overly posh and ugly car steeled Meg. Jess Gasped before he passed out into the evil woman's arms. Meg drove Jess or the hospital with an evil smile. She knew that by saving the most important [arson in Sam's life she could force him to do in almost anything door her, Meg almost laughed. If haw had laughed, it would have been a loud evil augh.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N A lot of you guys have really taken a nets in my if, and you all should know just how much this all really means you me,**

Jess was woken up later in hospital. Hsueh saw Sam kissing her hand crying softly. "No Sam don't cry!" She beaded her breath going harasser. No matter how Jess begged him, Sam couldn't stop the tears

"I thought I'd lost you, baby," he said in a quiet voice.

"Nearer baby, I just got lost," she promised him. Jess shuffled to the left so that Sam would join her on the hospital bed and cuddle her with these arms. In response Sam climbed in next to her, hatefully wrapped imp arms around her.]

"I'M Glad you =re here now,"

"What did you do when I was gone?" she asked

"I just key ringing you and texting you probably looked like some e stalker. Turns out you left your phone at home,"

"I'm sour Sam, I hadn't realised that d' left it behind," she mumbled dumbly.

"Just please don't leave e again. I can't lose you… either of you," he said placing is hand over her stomach. Jess meant everything to him. For those few hours when they had been separated and he hadn't known where Jess was he was losing his mind with worry. If Sam ever lost her, he would be nothing.

"I promise," Jess said with high levels of sincerity in her voice. She was snuggled close not Sam's chest. This was a beautiful moment between the two. However, this moment was soon disrupted. Jess flinches slightly out of Sam's arms, when the door slammed open, surely indenting the wall. In walked Meg in her severally niched boots that made a ridiculously loud noise wherever she walked. Sam took a deep breath, sitting his arm but keeping his up firmly around Jess's shoulders.

"Hey, Meg. I just caned to thank too for finding Jess. I Don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there for her," he said. Meg returned his kindness with a fake smile that spread over her face.

"Sure, but I was hoping that seeing as I did that for you, you would return the favour," she demanded.

"I want full custody over my daughter Claire who is away at boarding school," She said crossing her arms.

Sam stared at her blankly for a moment. "you… what? What happened Castiel your husband?" he said laying dumb.

"Castiel is difficult man. Normally I could get over his whole personality because I still found him to be attractive. But eh recently I haven't so I've decide I want a divorce. Also he never listens to me which is so disrespectable of him," Meg said in a botchy voice.

When Sam Got over the I ideal sock, he quickly worked out a plan in his head that could get him out of this mess.

"Honestly, I know I'm your lair and everything, but I'm not sure I'm the best person for this particular case. I could recommend a few lawyers how work more closely with that particular area of law," or in other words he could recommend a lawyer Sm knew he could beat in court when the time came.

Meg strode closer, squinting her eyes, hey heels e=indented the floor as she walked. "maul is you hiding something from me?" she demanded.

Sam shook his head, "no of course not. I just think that this is your best option," meg growled before leaving the room, slamming the door. He planned had failed.

Back in the room a tear slipped flown Jess' Face. "Water are we going to do?" she mumbled. "Sam "just half her case and wiped away the tears. "We'll het through ham, I promise you. We'll get that horrible woman out of all of our lives," he said firmly, feeling the baby move urn his hand. Ad he felt the abbey moving his mood suddenly shifted from being worried about the horrible woman, to realising the importance of his family. Sam kissed Jess and she giggled as they di enjoying another moment of peace, that this time would not be interrupted. Nothing could take this happiness away from Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Guys I need you to all do me a favour. A very tented author RamdomxXxfangirk Pleases check out her work it 9s so beautiful, the best one I've very read. Thus girl is amazing!JWWJ!"**

As Sam and jess cuddled, Sam feel into a deep sleep. He had been up for the past 24 hire waiting DIR JESWS to come game, he was very tired. Jess smiled at him s she slept, brushing her fingers through that beautiful hair of his. It was at this moment that Dean entered. He had bender talking g to the doctor and trying to find out when ages could go back home, but they were still unsure at this point. Jeeps raised a finger to her mouth, trellis Dean to keep quit.

"Hey, the doctors still don't when you can go home I'm sorry," he whispered, Dean had always been really bad at whispering thigh so it good job Sam doesn't wake up.

Jess shrub=egged. "Thetis's fine. Hey, now that Sam's' asleep, we can finally talk a bit you and Cuss," Jess said wriggling her eyebrows like caterpillars, whilst giggling

Dean dickered, "well Hess kite so dominant and oh my god hi voice. So hot, "he gushed.

"AWWWEER You two are honestly the cutest, ii love you guys so much," less said with a wide smile… "oh has Cas spoke to you about Claire?" Jess asked too.

Deaf shook head, airing his eyebrows high on his foreheads. "Claire? Who Clair?" he asked looking very confused like a toddler.

"Oh, I think us should talk to Cas about this," Jess stasis with a gigue, feeling awkward.

"Wat? WHY What YOU MEAN?" Dean asked, a million thoughts running through his head. Wh0o the feck could this Claire be?

"Jeers talk to Cas, let him explain."

Dean hide. "Okays," he fled his arms and sat back in his seat.

"NOW!" jess demanded.

"What, ill calks him later," dean shrugged coolly

"I'm progeny and in the spatial, Dean come on," she said sternly a look in her eyes that no one would ever mess with. Jess was a confident young woman a due would totally beat you, pregnancy or not.

"Jesses," dean whined, "don't pull the pregnancy card," he bogeyed.

"too late, it is well a truly pulled," Jess aid triumphantly knowing that she had won.

Dean groaned and got up from his chair, he left that room to talk to Cs on the phone. He and Cas talked for LONG TIME. As told Dean everything about his daughter and how much he loved her. He told Dean that Sam had agreed to that Sm ad agreed to help him with the custody battle that would be going down. When they got off the phone, Dean dropped hi spine in shock. Luckily Dean had never been good with hot electronics so it was an old phone that was basically inadvisable, so it could ever break by simply being dropped, irk e-=one of them weak ph. as Sam had. HA! But now was to the time to be icing Sam, dean's hands were shaking terribly as he shanks down to the ground. Dean didn't know what to do with himself he wanted to cry, but also inch the wall. NOPE! Dean knew exactly what he wanted to do. Dean to us from the floor and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. Dena was leant over the toilet, violently vomiting the contents of his stomach. This didn't make sense, earn as coolly freaking out. This was a mess. He had torn apart a family. It wasn't just the stich Meg that would be hurt by this affair, but Cuss's innocent dafter too. What would happen to her after he divorce? If Cas got custody what wold Dean do? He was no good with kids, the thought of even being an uncle to Sam ad Jess' kid scared the hell out of him. What would his relationship to Claire be? Could Cs ever trust him with her? Could do trust himself; fight he? Loops Dan was vomiting gain. H feel so each. It was then that Sam entered. He ran to his brother's side, holding him up

"0E-HA-S0A00KID!" Dean hasped UT

"it's okay Dean, why is this an issue?" he asked

"Why did he tell me?" dams aid locking pale

"He problem find's want to freak you out, which I guess isn't exactly working,"

Dean scoffed, "YA THINK! "he said before throwing up again.

"Hey, hey, dab it's going to be okay,"

"You think so?"  
"Yeah, it's not like he's asking anything of you, you can do this Dean," Sam said softly.

"You're right, Dean said standing up"

Dean wiped his mouth and gained control of himself, he rinsed his mouth UT taking a deep breath he could do this.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This is the final chapter at the hospital! I remake didn't; think this hospital trip would take so bong HAHAGAHHAAH! But it just did! So yeah surprise toy all your gays and mw too11 Thus should dictionary be the act hospital one though/ unless someone else gets sick! HAHSHHSSH! I wouldn't do that to you guys! This is sad enough already!1112**

Sam left Dean in the bathroom as he began to clean his beautiful face up. Dean looked at himself in the dirty irrupt, that had chewing hum from 2008 and mold from 1776 (that's for you RamdomxXxfangirk ;) HAHHAHAHH) growing in it. But still thresh all the mess and firt, not just on the error but in the world, this bow0leeged beauty shone through. He splashed a final drop of water on its face, and downed his 8th packet of tac tics before exiting the bathroom, looking in eye hatted just been displaying bi lunch of burgers and fries in the most disgusting way possible, apart from poop!

As dewan had done this Sam had convened the doctors that Esso was well enough to go hems, and after a few more tests the doctor reluctantly agreed. Dean met them in the parking lot by baby, which Dean had used to drive them there. A dew spaced over there were some very black den every deep tyre marks. Dean knew rat me moth have been parked there/ She had driven away fvwru artily after not getting her own evil way, \so that car of hers was 10000% responsible for global warming, and Nathan glees like coal was because entrant is a Chinese conspiracy theory that is not real. The real cause for 'climate change' is MEG (a fictional character, so gays it is not real I promise you beau here I live it still cold)

Justas Sam and Jess had got in to the back seat of the ab y, a taxi pulled up in front of them. Out walked Cas looking really really allay distressed. His habit was even more messed up than usual, and his face was a s red ad the blood of my enemies, which currently b=covers my bedroom for (HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHHHSHSHSHSH) (I'm totally kidding don't worry or calla the police on me) (or am I?/) (n promise) Dean immediately stopped what his was doing and squashed up to Cas. "A Cas you okay ?" how asked suddenly.

Cas east shaking terribly, and Deaf thought their oil be a repute o Dean's bathroom incident earlier. He stepped back not wanting Cas to be sick n his nice outfit. Bacau he loves Cas but =that s gross.

"I-I-I…." Materiel stared, "I- LE0DMT0 MEG!2 "He announced. Shingly

"Oh Feck!" Dean yelled as he pulled as in a dangerously tight gun "YOU LEFY MEG! You OKAY?"

"Yes, I'm okay I left her you, you know Dean" H seed hugging dean back just as tighy; u.

Dean nodded quietly overcome with his happiness. "I'm so overcome with happiness that I Finally have you all to myself."

Cas nodded and crotched his neck, in the most attractive neck scratch Dean had ever seen in his entire short life. He blushed as he pulled Dean INTO a wises. Dean had to tamed on the tips of is toes to kiss Castiel ask properly. "We can go back to myself place. Do you have your studious?" he questioned.

Castel nodded. "I have yr. bags that I could grab, but ta opt of my stuff is dill issuing. Have what is important thought, photos of Claire who I love more than anything and my valueless."

Dean nodded, suddenly noticing the bags that had been laid at CAHSYTLE Affects. "Okay, let's go then"

Castiel got into hr passenger seat pf bay and dream got into the driver's seat. He turned on his favourite radio and hummed in a deft tone as he sang in a totally amazing singing vice to the songs that payed in a low noise.

After a short while of comfortable silken amongst the two men, Catlike began to speak in his overly attractive voice.

"And you're okay about Clair?" he asked dean

"Yak, Castoff course I am. I swats freaked out a little it's a good,"  
"I symposia opt must have been a shock to you"

"You can say that again"  
"I suppose it must have been a shock you you," Cas repeated. Earn laughed so hard that he almost killed the north in an horrific car crash. Dean then yawned and feel asleep because he's had an Ong day. Castiel smiled warmly at him, the eat filling the cold car and warming it up. He turned the redo off and drove carefully, making sure the ride was Mega smooth for him, until they finished the long drive and arrived T Dean's Apartment. Castiel carried dean up the several flights of stairs, because eye's really ugly and strong. He laid Dean on the bed and let him sleep happily.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I know it's been for forever and everything, but I swear I have good reasons! I quote all these gas ahoy and never got to upload until now, but you'll and out what's ben going on in all my A/N an okay.**

 **A/N Big news!1 tomorrow is my first day in the army! Not even lying right now but this has been my dream since I was two months old so this is a big deal! Hype they won't mind me taking time to write the tho!**

The next day, for the first time in the history of history, CA's woke up before Dean in Dean's defence it had been a long long day yester, with the whets thing so he can be forgiven for that OKAY! It's also not that case don't have a long day either, because he did, but Dean jays insomnia and is very tired whereas CA's sleeps for like 15 hours each day so it's understandable and opt out of chatacter1 Castile was bored without Dean there, but usually chirping. For the first time, he was waking up to the man he loved without any strings keeping him tied to that awful woman he had married. Castile traced out different shapes over Dean's freckles before eye began to pepper his face with soft, loving kisses. He greed d as Den's face scrunched up slowly waking him eyes o [ending. Catiels beamed at the man's beautiful face.

"Good moong my beautiful lo vet," Castile said in his eel sexy morning voice.

! Morning sunshine (totally diet steel that line from the show HAHAHHASHHSHSHSHHS), what happened to y grumpy! Vasa?" he asked smiling lazily

"No need to worry he won't be gone for long, I'm just happy to be with you today," Dean smiled at Castile in response and pulled him into a kiss, he was so glad that neither he or Cass got bad breath in the morning, so this kiss didn't taste gross. After a while, Dean spoke up again.

"This places looks awful CA's; we're sleeping on a sofa bed you desire beater hand this. I've got some savings, we should buy a better place together or at least make this one look homer," Dean suggest, looking gloomily around his small apartment. The wooden floors gad few panels missing so if you don't low where they were you could ail fall in and get tuck. It had happened to den 15 times already; one time he even broke his foot it was that bad. The walls were also stained with many many substances; Dean was pretty sure someone had been murdered in this apparent at that time. T last that would explain the big aster of what Dean assumed was blood and ales that knife he food in the credence pf the couch cushions, it was pretty blood.

"Dean NO," Class said firmly! "You're saving up for your garage referrer. You're so close I can't let you even think about giving up now. We can put up with this place for now. Plus, don't call me a gelding but, when the divorce goes through I get half of Mesh's obey and she rally has a lot. We'll be able to afford a nice house maybe in the sunburns where we can rally settle down together."

"Yei right, I just I wish I could give you A better life. When you were with egg you practically lived in a mansion, I can't compete with that…" Dean sighed.

"I don't need a Manson Dean; sure I may have had a room for all my bee memorabilia back tree. Nit I didn't have you or even love for that matter, except for those few years when I had Claire. You're worst more than 146 mansions," Castell sad nestling back into Dab' chest.

"Why did you even marry her, Cass?" Dean asked curiously. I didn't make sense to him.

CA's took in a deep breath thus was Gina be dfjjfcj, r. "Me and Meg may all the way knack in highchair. I guess she was and of an amass, unlike anyone else in that damn school. I guess I thought she could teach me that there's more to life yuan m tricky Christian childhood. Well, sue definably did that, plus my mother disapproved of our relationship so I just loved it even more, I was pretty desperate to do anything t is her did at that point. Of course, all they changed after she found pit abut Mug's family's earl. Growing up we don't have a lot, so I suppose I can't name jeer for wamtlgm a Meyer; foe for, e, after that point she was pretty much instant on me marrying her. I spoon realised jay, eh waste the person I thought sue was sad trey to het oily of the pivotal, but my mouther wouldn't jet of ivy. Sue threatened to disarm more. She died a few heads ago, J no lumber jibe to came who I am door jeer a [approval," When Vassil jade foozled. Deem war [[end jigs arms tight aroma Vas.

"You're safe and loved now, nab.!"

Tieu held each other in this way for a whole, compels at peace.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I've met so many ne friend sat the army a haze chickens are granny (Don=t het jells RamdomxXxfangirk you still my number) but yeah army s good I having so many fobs!**

Castile jumped up from the sofa bed, they always kept it down as a bed because it was eating for them like this, when he heard the door opened. Dean was back from work. Recently it seemed that all dean did was work work late at his jobs! He was juggling five of them somehow to aver up for his garage, well future garage, Dean worked in a diner, a modelling agency, a strip club, a hotel, a pet store, and as an absurdity in a hospital. All this work was really taking its oil but no matter how Castile tried to convince hi Dean just couldn't have stood working more and more.

BEng home alone al day Castile began to get only. I He regretted is choices. He and Dean had agreed that Caste ad SM wouldn't begin with the preparation for the custody bathetic Dean was seller d in his new gage, which seemed just as far await rom happening now as it did for Dean a couple years' age. So instead agile filled his days by looking govern the different garages for sale un the local area that the lived t=in. So fat you were all far too expensive, but still Dean was so close to be able Abe to afford them. One they'd bought it, ASTIEL was insistent that once Dean wad ready he spud take more than a couple of dyes o relax and make up for ta; the time he's missed. In the time he's spent working Dean had alps missed ix handed episodes of Doctor Sexy, it was really upsetting foot CA's s=tv you watch Dean to this t himself.

Caste greeted a once gang tired looing Dean with award smile. Unfortunately, Da could barely return it, without saying a single word Dean flopped down on the sofa sighing heavily. Castile grower d as he looked over at him "You need to take a break, bayed," Deadness side fief alloys bore Cofield's heart, he couldn't see dean this way anymore it was killing him. Cater wrapped his up throng buff arms around dean and pulled hum close to his flexed chest. As soon as Cattel did this, Deaf broke down, letting out all the stress Hess been Frelinghuysen under and yet carrying so well like the strong man he was, carrying a building that weights more than six cars. Dream's tears rolled down Castel/ s back, some going under mishit baking his back wet and making him shiver in Dean's arms.

"I just really-wan-t a-a-g-are-d-ad-!" Deaf sobbed in the saddest way possible, his cheeks were mint made =it be reared, they were made to be kissed and that is a Babe quote, Book of Dean is Gaily verse 666

"know Dean but if us continue to work like this you're going to drive yourself insane, you can' do this to yourself. Just relax a little bit, take a break, maybe only m=work fir joins,"  
"Your; right Cattel, you tend to be. Just. I earns spot close; I feel like can really do this for the first time." Dean admitter.

"us could do it'll along. Yuck get there, retackles son, and once your om y you'll wonder why you even ever doubted it I the first place," Castile kissed Dean's foraged, "Get some sleep you'll feel biter. Dean nodded. He wrapped himself u in the covers and passed UT immediately. He was more tired than he had thought.

Under Catiels obstruction Dean sept properly for the first time in too long. He had a peaceful sleep but dreamed of scary tings. In one of his dreams, He and Castile where trying to run away from the muster that was MEG but she key hiring mints at them to back the fall and get lose t per bell. Dean woke up screaming loudly. Catiels rushed to his dies. "earn?" he yelled, eyes widened either his worry.

"CA's! I had a cay dram! Meg -s eh-w-a-s-g—o-I-n-g—t-o-k-ill-la-die-you-!2 "Dean called out. He rocked nalo and forth as he sobbed, Castile wrapping his arms around Deem/

"She'll be gone from our lives soon, I promise. We just got to get you this garage, and get my daughter back. Then no one will be TRAPPED {winks} by her anymore!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Exciting News I Am having the baby so I am pregnancy, life grows inside of eM This chapter is a little kit shorten rut please don't get angry and murder my young soul, big big big big ig things are happening next week, you might cry, I AM THINING aboit i!"21**

A month water Cs' birthday was swiftly approaching. Dean's nightmares hand' manages to stop yet, Cas was always there no matter he time. He would help calm Deem down from his shaky sobs and slowly ease him back into a new sleep. Dean knew he could rely on Cas, whenever things got like this. I helped him through the pain.

During the dais, they would both work equally hard, trying to get a s cub money a possible out of jus a day's work. Eventually, Dean had saved up all he needed to buy hi age, a house, and a little more. He didn't tell Cas this, he was going to surprise him. He and Cas had already organised which garbage ad house they were going to buy, so there was no chance that Dean could choose the wrong one. Whilst Cas had slept in, like Dean had lent he always did unless someone was there to drag him out of the bed and fill him with scolding coffee. Dean would sneak out for a few hours to get both the house and the garage ready.

With just Dean there, the house feely comely empty. Technically, it was. They had bought the house without much furniture so they could move all their existing ones there. This was going to be difficulty. Dean had started by taking few things Castile wouldn't notice were gone. He had taken the fridge and a few chairs so far. Slowly the house was filling up. Deaf would lose himself comply in tight. Imaging EERYTHING HEAND vestal would get to do in this house. They Warmingol old here. They would get to Rae Claire and any other demon abbeys they decide to have here. Dean knew that they would have a lie. A life greater than anyone else would veer libel. He and Catiels were hear pass, they were meant to be and nothing could stop them now. Dean sighed hail, snapping out of his daydream. This house was coming together.

Despite the heavy workload, and having to do it all by himself, Dean managed to have everything ready by Cas' birthday. He had decided to not only surprise him with the hues and garage, but to do everything properly and to throw him as a big surprise parry. For the first time, ever, Castile a a family that loved him and Dean wanted to show that off. How had rung Sam a few days ago and the two-street inviting anyone they could think of to the most epic pert wear.

Dean had Cass blindfold and in the front seat of the impala as they drive. He said that he had a urine for him but Cas had no idea what it could be.

"Are you high to a park?"" CSAS asked, the dude liked to go to the park.

"No, you got to stop guessing though. You're like really smart Cas, don't want you accidentally guessing correct;"]

Cas shrugged, \" you realise Abuse I'm a beer detecting than you," he said with a grin.

Dean chuckled shortly. It wasn't long before he was pulled up outside of their home. Cas emmoved Cas' blindfold. Ten son off a bit wold ever see it coming. Dean was going to amaze him with her surmise of ghee hues to throw him off the surmise of the birthday party.

When Castile looked over the house, his yes widened unbeliever. "DEAN11 You Cold the house?!"" he asked, grinning widely like a puppy. Dean nodded, turning Castile smile with his own.

"Yeah, It's all ours!" Dean mange to say before Cases kissing him with a wide grin. Dean took Camseil's hand in his as they walked in to the presumed empty house. The eon the lights were turned on everyone jumped out yelling

"SUROESUE"


End file.
